


Never Lose You

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Lol so an idea just snapped in my head after their vlive today LOL, so yeah. Just a very shallow fluff hahaha





	Never Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so an idea just snapped in my head after their vlive today LOL, so yeah. Just a very shallow fluff hahaha

It has been a while since the group got together. They decided to do a vlive as seven yet Yoobin is seated in one corner, observing where Yoohyeon would take a seat. Gahyeon and Minji take the spots closest to the camera, meaning she has to be seated immediately next to either of them. Just then, Yoohyeon sits beside Gahyeon, totally ruining her plan, and she waits until everyone picks a spot of their own.

Yoohyeon takes her spot as she slides her hand down to her pocket. She pulls it to the top and sees the lipstick that she brought to the company from their dorm. She pushes it down with an air of frustration shaking in her throat and sits down beside Gahyeon.

Yoohyeon still didn’t want to talk to Yoobin even after making her bed for the past week or so - a deal they’ve had years ago to whoever loses on whatever bet they’ve made. It’s killing her to not be beside Yoobin but she has to keep a front and stay civil. They were seated across the long table, with Yoobin furthest from the camera. The session goes well as the two continue to act civil, only talking when prompted to. Siyeon eyes the both of them, flustered and a little vexed at their actions.

 

 

The recording ends and Yoohyeon is beside Siyeon, sweetly brushing her face on her arm. Siyeon lifts her shoulder and faces Yoohyeon, masking a serious face and tone.

 

"I think the two of you need to talk." Siyeon whispers to Yoohyeon, a finger pointing at Yoobin.

 

"Yeah…"

 

"No. Do it now. Before our classes. You have 2 hours to talk. Geez you behave like kids. Your actions scream so much."

 

Yoohyeon bites her lower lip, mind riddled with guilt as Siyeon walks away. She knows the unnie hates it when they fight because she always gets stuck in the middle, being their bridge and whatnot. But today, Siyeon isn't having any of it. She collects everyone in the room and tells them that they all have to leave. Usually, it's a signal that a couple of members have to talk because of various reasons. Yoobin looks up from her phone, her face glowing with a sheepish smile.

 

"Thanks, unnie. We'll follow to the practice room." Yoobin mouths to Siyeon.

 

The unnie gives a thumbs up and closes the door as the room turns a little somber.

 

"Hmm?" Yoohyeon raises her brow, her cuteness impossible for Yoobin to not smile at.

 

"You're so cute when you act angry,"

 

Yoohyeon turns her back on her girlfriend and folds her arms across her chest, hair flipping in front of Yoobin. The smaller girl snickers and tugs Yoohyeon from behind, their clothed skins suddenly growing warm as Yoobin squeezes her tighter.

 

"And you know you're not angry anymore. Admit it."

 

Yoobin places her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder, tiptoeing as much as she could so she can catch a whiff of her girlfriend. She searches for Yoohyeon's hands and feels it with her reddish palm, the taller girl still with her back against her girlfriend.

 

"Okay… I'm not... anymore…"

 

Yoobin beams as she reaches for Yoohyeon's cheek, her lips touching her tense skin. Yoohyeon's hair rises as her heartbeat starts getting louder. After all these years, of course Yoobin would know that just a touch of her skin against hers would make her wallow to a bundle of nerves. Yoohyeon hates that Yoobin knows just what to do with her and when to do it, and she's flushed that she is being spoiled like this. She fights with herself but loses eventually. She spins around, inches away from Yoobin's face.

 

"I knew it. You wouldn't use the lipstick if you were still mad at me."

 

Yoohyeon scoffs as she sees Yoobin's smirk spread across her face. She loves Yoobin, she loves them, and she loves finishing each other's sentences. She remembers the first time they spent a whole night together in their silent, unsuspecting dorms as trainees when the unnies all went home. She recalls how their words melt and mend their hearts as the clock strikes to an ungodly hour, their souls laughing and baring their true selves to each other. She remembers how easy it was to fall for Yoobin and how hard it was for her to deny that she _liked like_ her.

 

She then peels her ivories as her eyes tighten to a line, puckering her lips repeatedly as she shows off her beautiful plump lips, painted in her girlfriend's choice. Yoobin chuckles as she guides Yoohyeon’s chin towards her, letting the long-haired girl feel her warmth. She inches even closer to take a better look at Yoohyeon's lips.

 

"So, do you like the shade? I had Gahyeon help me pick that out when you were in China."

 

Well, apparently not Yoobin's choice, but it's still her thought.

 

"Very much."

 

"And I know that's the brand you use. Right? MAC?"

 

"Yes. Thank you, Binchie."

 

Yoohyeon throws herself around Yoobin, blood racing and bodies pulsating as the small girl's head is buried on the taller girl's chest. Their full hearts smile as they bask in the heat of each other's arms, reminiscing all the reasons why they choose each other every day.

 

Yoobin tilts her head up to Yoohyeon's lips as she feels her hot breath slide through her face. 

 

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm not going to hide your couple hoodie again."

 

"Please, don't do that anymore. You know how special those things are for us. I was looking for it for days! I was so upset that I couldn’t bring it to China!"

 

Yoobin puts her fingers on top of her talking lips, as if shushing Yoohyeon of any disappointment she might have felt towards her. Besides, it was just to teach her a lesson. She left it unbundled in Gahyeon's car, not realizing it had been gone for two whole weeks. Yoobin is not one to take offense in such things because she knows how Yoohyeon is; she loves and accepts every single inch of her.

 

"Then always remember whenever and wherever you take it off. You wouldn't want to lose it, would you?"

 

Yoohyeon scrunches her nose to a pout, her face starting to look long with lips drawn upside down.

 

Yoobin pulls her in, Yoohyeon's tall neck never a problem whenever they join for a kiss because their heights never mattered, only their passion and love expressed in great lengths.

 

The short-haired girl presses on the other, starting toasty on her red-orange lips, the shade of her girlfriend's gift. Yoohyeon then follows through, melting the color on Yoobin as the kisses start to feel breathless making both of them almost unconscious. Gasping for air, their hearts open up to great and vivid heights, flashing with colors as warm as their love. Yoobin cups her face and traces the shadows of her jaw, making her fingers dance towards her ear, tucking in her loose hair at the back of it. Yoohyeon shudders, her girlfriend’s touch sending her spine to a frenzy of different hues and shades.

 

Yoobin smoothly presses her lips, balmy and tranquil on top of Yoohyeon’s rim. Her hand travels slowly down to her shoulder and then to her arms, finally clasping Yoohyeon’s hands as she gently pulls away from her beautiful face.

 

They stare into each other’s eyes, all warm and loving feelings deeply embedded into them.

 

“Well that was nice,” Yoohyeon exclaims.

 

“Babe, you just missed me. You spent your vacation ignoring me just because of a hoodie.”

 

“It wasn’t just a hoodie!”

 

“Okay, my bad, my bad. Yes, it’s our first couple hoodie. Sorry,” Yoobin talks to Yoohyeon’s eyes, what with the empathy for her girlfriend who is sentimental on a lot of things. She knows how important all their firsts are for her, and she makes it a point to always understand the cute petty things that Yoohyeon gets upset about.

 

“I love you. At least I know I’m never gonna lose you.”

 

“As long as you don’t lose me.”

 

“Never, Binchie.”

 


End file.
